


雪夜

by Ronin3Tree



Category: CountryHumans, Rusger - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:49:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ronin3Tree/pseuds/Ronin3Tree
Relationships: Russia(Countryhumans)/Germany(Countryhumans) - Relationship
Kudos: 26





	雪夜

……锁上办公室的门，德国背着斜挎包离开了大楼，和门卫道了声再见后，他漫步在街道上。  
酒精，能在人消沉的时候给予慰藉……  
几杯酒水下肚，身体微微发热，驱散了在街上步行时钻入骨髓的寒气。  
“你，也来了啊……”   
  
是俄罗斯，手里攥着一个空杯，旁边摆着一瓶喝了大半瓶的伏特加。  
两人一时间沉默，酒吧昏暗的灯光被架子上的酒瓶和酒杯来回反射，一时让他们有些眼花。恍惚间，他们好像回到了过去，很久远的过去……  
那并不是什么美好的回忆，父辈间的争吵厮杀，让他们的童年充满了鲜血与硝烟。自从小时候就被教导不要靠近对方，那所谓的宿敌的血脉，使得一切往来是无法被原谅的。  
  
但如今父辈们已经离去，于是那些陈规逐渐被软化松动了。  
与俄罗斯寒暄片刻后，见时候不早的德国打算起身告辞，却被窗外扑面而来的大雪迷了眼睛。正在发愁怎么回去的时候，俄罗斯轻轻地推了一下他的酒杯。“我因为谈生意在附近的宾馆里住着，要来待一个晚上吗？”  
  
神使鬼差地，自己就答应了对方。  
  
宾馆的香薰在空气中氤氲，俄罗斯的房间意外的整洁。德国扯开领带，褪去厚重的大衣，借用了洗手间简单冲浴一番后坐在了俄罗斯的床上。不多时，洗漱完毕的对方也随后到来，静静地坐在了他的旁边。  
  
不知道是谁第一个吻上去的，总之当德国意识到的时候，他们已经拥吻在了一起。  
划过上颚的舌尖又掠过齿缝，温热的唾液交织在一起，舌头与对方的一时间纠缠不清。“Russia……”德国呻吟着，他的理智在酒精和情热的作用下被逐渐燃烧殆尽。他开始主动贴近俄罗斯，渴望被拥抱亲吻。  
两人缓缓地倒在床上，衬衫和底裤被扯下，德国身体被俄罗斯轻轻抚摸，惊讶的是并没有产生抗拒的反应，自己反而从喉咙深处发出了愉悦的呻吟。顺着轻轻地落下一串吻，俄罗斯从上到下地挑逗德国的身体，满意地听见对方凌乱的喘息，他胯下兴奋的硬挺了起来，顶在德国的裆部。  
“……做吧。”德国靠在俄罗斯的肩上，缓慢而坚定地扣住了对方的手。  
  
微凉的手指带着润滑液钻进了德国的体内，他不由得打了个哆嗦，颤声道：“俄罗斯……”身体里的秘处被第一次开发，他不禁既有些兴奋又有些畏惧。一根手指缓缓地推进自己的身体里，他也是头一次体会到那里被打开的滋味。  
手指在身体里进进出出，凉丝丝的流体化在温热的媚肉间，俄罗斯亲吻着德国的嘴唇，同时逐渐加增到三根手指在他的后穴里抽插扩张。黏腻的水声从德国的胯间传出，笨拙地接受着初步的快感，他浑身因为兴奋紧张而不住发抖。  
一根粗大而炽热的硬物代替手指进入了自己体内，德国失神地张开嘴，发出可怜的喘息，骨节分明的双手颤抖着抓扯身下整洁的床单。努力让自己耐下性子，俄罗斯缓缓插入，德国短促地吐出呻吟声，尽力用身体接纳对方。层层叠叠的皱褶被侵入的硕大缓缓推开，那紧致的内里让俄罗斯不由得发出满足的长叹。炽热的性器将自己的体内烫开，德国的肉壁被缓缓摩擦，带出快感，一浪又一浪地冲击着他的尾椎。“可以，再快点了……”尾音打着颤，德国抬起臀部迎合着对方。“如你所愿。”俄罗斯的眼眸暗了几分。  
于是俄罗斯粗喘着，不断挺动着腰，卖力地入侵取悦身下初经情事的躯体。他亲吻着一枚柔软的乳粒，舌头划过顶部，舔开乳孔，让它颤抖着挺立起来，如同他埋在对方体内的性器一般。太多的快感冲进德国的大脑，他觉得自己肚子里有一团火在燃烧，那把无名之火汹涌而来，转瞬间就吞噬了他的理智和镇静。雪白的臀瓣间，紫红色的狰狞肉仞被粉嫩的软穴吞吐不休，那软嫩的粉肉时不时被那凶器带出少许又顶弄回去。黏腻的白沫产生在两人紧密结合的私处，不断发出的肉体撞击声在房间内不绝于耳。  
斯拉夫民族是粗暴狂野的，很快日耳曼人当前为数不多的意识被身体里狂风骤雨般的顶弄撕扯干净。他抛去了平时那正经严肃的外壳，在俄罗斯身下扭动着身躯，献上自己未经人事的纯洁肉体。  
这也是他第一次知道，自己居然可以发出这么羞耻的声音……  
柔软的蚌肉啧啧吮吸着不断撞击的硬柱，想用自己的温软将对方化在里面。媚人的水声与绵软的呻吟交织在一起刺激着两人的神经。他们尚为年轻有力的肉体纠缠在一起，在柔软的床榻上摩擦出激烈的火花。  
“俄罗唔嗯…俄罗斯啊啊啊啊啊～”德国抓挠着俄罗斯坚实的后背，后穴被过于激烈的抽插，让他忍不住从口中溢出了更多音调上扬的尖叫喘息。一次次钉在他前列腺上的性器让自己的分身通过体内传来的快感而喷薄出白浊，发出酥软的尖叫，肉穴紧紧的吸咬住俄罗斯的硕大，逼迫着对方缴械。  
俄罗斯只觉得自己脑内的神经被酒精泡坏了，当下他只想深入再深入这柔软的身躯，用自己的种子灌满温热的甬道，让德国在自己怀里尖叫着向自己渴求更多。  
当那一股热流汹涌地冲进自己的小腹里时，德国动情的呻吟被俄罗斯用一个深吻堵在了喉咙里。  
“咳唔……”眼角挂着泪水，德国抑制不住地小声抽泣。他回应着俄罗斯的深吻，紧紧地抱着俄罗斯坚实的身体。  
他们都是背负着父辈过往的孩子，在夹缝中谋求生存。希望被认可，于是他们想要做出更多……付出、牺牲、承担，一切的一切最终还是化为了孤独，根植于他们的灵魂里。  
  
[只要做得更多、更好就会大家被认可，对吧？]  
  
[只能接受自己是他的血脉吗？]  
  
[只是想被大家接纳啊。]  
  
他们缠绵着，借着酒精作祟发泄深埋在体内对彼此的渴望。体内那两个同样孤独的灵魂，此刻它们也融合在了一起，交相呼应。  
忘记了父辈间的仇恨，俩人在温暖的被窝里纠缠不清。当累到睡过去的时候，他们紧紧抱在一起，不想分离。  
  
德国从温暖的被窝里缓缓苏醒，一时间，映入眼帘的碎花墙纸让他产生了一丝恍惚。“唔……”，头微微地刺痛着，德国眯起了眼睛，伸手想摸自己的眼镜。“你醒了？”他这才注意到，自己被俄罗斯抱着，随后也想了起来昨天晚上发生了什么。  
“嗯……”德国不好意思地哼了一下，伸手往被子下摸去，意识到身体已经被清理干净了，床单也换了一条。“昨天没弄伤你吧？”俄罗斯宽大的手放在他的小腹上，指尖的茧子摩挲着德国柔软的腹皮。不知从何处冒出来的勇气，德国伸手覆上了俄罗斯的手，哑着嗓子说了一句：“没有。”除了腰部的酸痛，他确实没有什么痛楚。伸手将对方又往怀里拢了拢，俄罗斯喃喃着：“那就好。”  
就这么在床上静静地躺了一会儿，德国突然开始无声地流泪，他转身朝向俄罗斯，把头埋在对方怀里。“这，这很不真实，你知道吗？”他抽噎着，“我从来，从来都没有想过，自己能被别人，拥抱着，我自从，他死了之后就……”剩下的话，被俄罗斯用温暖的吻堵住了。  
  
雪停了。  
都结束了。


End file.
